


Serenade

by zeroambi



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: Even the greatest king doesn't always get what he wants.





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> The song/poem is Sappho's.

_Suza, 324 BC_

Dionysos help him, Hephaistion thought, as he looked down from his balcony to where the king of kings made an utter fool of himself in the gardens. Fortunately to no other audience but himself. So far.

         " _Indeed the moon has gone down_

_and the Plaiades. Midnight it is_

_and the hour goes by._

_But I sleep alone."_

Alexander sang, or rather bawled out in slanted sounding notes. When he saw his friend on the balcony he started to make kissing sounds in his direction.

Zeus, Hephaistion needed to stop this before it got out of hand. He rushed out of his bedroom and down the stairs entering the gardens. Thankfully Alexander immediately stopped singing when he had reached him and drew him into a desperate hug. "The gods have heard my prayers, my love has come to me because of my irresistible canto," Alexander romanced, planting a kiss on Hephaistion's mouth.

"You are very drunk, Alexander," Hephaistion commented, leaning away from his lover's wine-heavy breath.

"Only a little," Alexander said but swayed while standing. Hephaistion sighed, proping him up. "So let's go to your bed?" Alexander leered and started to fidget with Hephaistion's robe.

"I doubt my wife would appreciate that. She is mad enough already about when I left her in our wedding night, and rightfully so," Hephaistion objected, looking up to his bedroom where he had left a sleeping Drypetis again.

"You think Stateira and Parysatis are mad about that with me too? Alexander asked like that thought had not even occured to him yet.

"Probably."

Alexander seemed to ponder this shortly but then shrugged and tugged at Hephaistion's robe again. "So my bed then?"

Hephaistion removed Alexanders hands from his body putting them at the king's side. "I was thinking more of Bagoas bed actually."

Alexander swayed again and pouted. "But I don't want Bagoas tonight, I want you."

"Even the greatest king doesn't always get what he wants," Hephaistion explained and led Alexander in the direction of the eunuch's lodging. A young servant opened the door and soon Bagoas appeared, wearing nothing but a deep blue robe and a goblet in his hand. His curly black hair fell loosely down to his hips. The beautiful boy had grown into an equally beautiful man of almost twenty-two. If he weren't an eunuch even he would be deemed to old to share Alexander's bed now, Hephaistion thought melancholically.

"Lord Hephaistion?" Bagoas asked bewildered at his visitors. "Is anything amiss?"

"Nothing is amiss, Bagoas," Hephaistion assured, "but it was a merry evening and the king might be in need of some comfort."

"He didn't like my singing," Alexander explained dumbfounded to the eunuch.

"I can hardly blame him for that, sire," Bagoas said soberly and took a sip from his wine.

"You don't like my singing either?" Alexander asked, sounding offended.

Bagoas rolled his eyes. "You are very drunk, my king."

Hephaistion had to stifle a chuckle at that.

Alexander looked back and forth between them with a glare. "I hate you both," he said.

"Oh, you would rather the general lead you to lady Roxana's chambers?" Bagoas asked, feigning excitment.

Now Hephaistion really had to laugh at Alexander's terrified expression. The Babarians may have cut off Bagoas' balls, but he had grown a new pair it seemed.

Alexander huffed and glared some more before he pushed his way into Bagoas' chambers.

"Health to you, lord Hephaistion," Bagoas bowed, "and thank you for ruining my night," he added quietly.

"Health to you, Bagoas," Hephaistion answered jovially, sending a sympathetic look, before Bagoas closed the door.

***

 

 


End file.
